Stranded
by spareohs
Summary: This story is about eight contestants stranded in a large cage.
1. Stranded Day 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Amanda Show. Nickelodeon does.  
  
STRANDED  
  
Eight players have been chosen to see how long they can stay in a large cage. In this game the contestants have to stay in the cage. Whoever stays in the cage the longest wins one million dollars. The contestants are: Debbie, Amber, Courtney, Enis, Judge Trudy, Kyle, Tony Pajamas, and Mr. Gullible. Let's see how long they can stay in the cage full of strangers...stranded. DAY 1  
  
Debbie: Hi, my name is Stephanie and I like eggs! Amber: Your name isn't Stephanie! It's Debbie! Debbie: Yeah, but if it weren't Debbie, it would be Stephanie! *laughs* Amber: Anyway, my name is like Amber, and I'm like pop-u-lar! Debbie: I like eggs. I like eggs. I like eggs. I like eggs. I like eggs. Tony: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!? Debbie: I like eggs. Kyle: Like totally! Enis: Knock, knock! Mr. Gullible: Hi, my name is Mr. Gullible! And last time I lost, but this time I'm going to win for sure! Judge Trudy: oops! I left my briefcase outside of the building, in my car. Will you go get it for me? Mr. Gullible: But I thought it was against the rules! Tony: Nah... they changed it just for you! Mr. Gullible: Really? Kyle: Like totally! Mr. Gullible: Well, if you say so! *goes out of the cage* *police grab him* I hate all of you! I really do!  
  
Now we have seven contestants left: Debbie, Amber, Courtney, Enis, Judge Trudy, Kyle, and Tony Pajamas. But this is only day one of STRANDED 


	2. day 2 through 27

A/N- I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I promise it won't be as long this time to post another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Amanda Show, nor I ever will, Nickelodeon does. However, admit it, which would be pretty cool!  
  
Stranded  
  
Last time on Stranded, Mr. Gullible and Amber managed to find themselves outside of the cage. Now, lets see how Debbie, Courtney, Enis, Judge Trudy, Kyle, and Tony Pajamas are doing...stranded...day 2-27.  
  
Debbie: *searching through her pockets screaming* EGG! EGG! EGG!  
  
Judge Trudy: WILL YOU SHUT UP! Kyle was just in the middle of telling me one of his stories! Besides, why are you screaming "Egg?"  
  
Debbie: Becau  
  
Judge Trudy: *cuts her off* You know what, tell me after the story.  
  
Kyle: This one time I was stuck in a large cage with all these crazy people so I could win a million dollars, and like, this dude, he was so gullible he fell for anything people told him.  
  
Voice out of nowhere: And that was Totally Kyle!  
  
Kyle: Totally! *Reaches down to play his guitar* Hey, Dude, where's my guitar?  
  
Judge Trudy: All right people! Who took it?  
  
*Everyone turns around to see a figure in the corner playing a beautiful song with a guitar*  
  
Kyle: Hey dude, is that my guitar?  
  
Tony Pajamas: *being sarcastic* Naw, it's a vegetable that no one has ever seen before that makes you live forever.  
  
Kyle: Well Dude, if you insist! By the way, if you don't mind, can I have a bite of that vegetable? I would love to live forever!  
  
Tony Pajamas: Fine! Fine! I surrender! I took your guitar and this is not a vegetable, this is a guitar! I really don't care about the money anymore; I can't stand being here anymore. I'm outta here! *Walks out cage*  
  
Judge Trudy: Debbie, you wanted to tell me why you were screaming?  
  
Debbie: Egg! Egg! I've found an egg! *Speaking to egg* I will always love cherish you, Fred! *Kisses Fred*  
  
Courtney: *Steals egg* KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Enis: Who's there?  
  
Courtney: Egg named Fred.  
  
Enis: Egg named Fred who?  
  
Courtney: I'm going to hit you in the head with an egg named Fred!  
  
Enis: *laughs* huh?  
  
*smack!*  
  
*Paramedics carry Enis out of the cage*  
  
*Courtney gets carried out of the cage as well because Enis's family is pressing charges*  
  
Debbie: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I loved that egg. Oh well! I'm going to go to my house to get a new one!  
  
*Debbie walks out of the cage only to find that she has lost a million dollars*  
  
Now we only have two contestants left. Tune in next time to find out who wins the million dollars!  
  
A/N- I'm assuming that Enis actually has a family! I don't accept flames, however I do accept constructive critisism! So press that purple button and review, review, review! 


	3. day 28 through 47

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers!! You have no idea how much you've helped me write this and kept me updating!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Amanda Show.  
  
We only have two contestants left, Judge Trudy and Kyle. What exactly would they do for a million dollars?  
  
Kyle: OK. How about we like make like a deal and I can pay you money so you can walk out of the cage.  
  
Judge Trudy: So you're telling me that you want to bribe me?  
  
Kyle: Yes! So will you?  
  
Judge Trudy: Of course!  
  
Kyle: Really?  
  
Judge Trudy: NO!!! But I have a brilliant idea!  
  
Kyle: What is it?  
  
Judge Trudy: Well, it's really boring in here, so we need to do something.  
  
Kyle: Really? What?  
  
Judge Trudy: CONGA!!!!!!!!!! You can go first.  
  
Kyle: Ok!  
  
*both get into a conga line and start to do the conga. Little does kyle know, he is heading straight towards the entrence of the cage*  
  
*kyle walks out of the open cage still congaing. Judge Trudy is right behind him, still in the cage, with money swarming her*  
  
Judge Trudy is the WINNER!!!  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Let me know and review! I'm also working on a Spongebob fic so look for it when it comes out!!  
  
Tyy: Thank you for being my first reviewer! The Purple Polar Bear: Thank you for the review, but next time please don't put copies of the same review on there! Payge: Thank you for the constructive criticism! Goth-girl2: thanks for the review! I love your parodies! Kylie: thanks for the review! FreshAngelBabe: thanks for the review! Pianochick36: thanks for the review! Oy-With-The-Poodles- Thank you for reviewing and keeping yourself updated! Mermaid Ninja: Thanks for the review! Samara Morgan-ring: thanks for the review! 


End file.
